User blog:Boombomb/Updates on Nichibotsu Yugure
Okay, I know some of you are probably on my ass for not uploading but I've got kind of an excuse but we'll get to that. Anyway.. Let's get STARTEEEED!!!!!!!! OH FRICKIN' YES OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. FRICK!!!! WHAT THE FRICK!? Nichibotsu Yugure Why do we have to wait so long? Alright. The jig is up. I'll tell you why. Remember the first chapter? It was pretty small. Too ''small for my liking. But I published it anyway. I'm also still trying to get a hang of how I'm going to make my characters behave(I do have character profiles written down, but I'm also doing character development, which means characters ''will change ''eventually). If you'll bare with me, that's not the only excuse I have. Obviously, extending the chapters will also have me take longer to complete publish them, I also read through them lots to find issues or grammatical errors I make, which does take a while, considering I've written a hefty amount of paragraphs and I'm forcing myself to reread them constantly just so I can have chapters come out perfectly(text formatting included, if you remember the beginning of Chapter 1 I did a fancy little job with the text there). My last(?) excuse is the events I have coming up, such as MCM Scotland which I am in fact going to, preparing myself for such an event involves me buying and making pieces of cosplay which, does take time. I hope you understand. I do have one more excuse but I'll save it for a later part of the blog. What is up with those kids? You're talking about the elemental powers right? Believe it or not me telling you is spoilers. However, I can tell you one thing. They're all perfectly human. Just like you and me. How long does it usually take you to write a chapter? Honestly writing chapters isn't easy at all. The first chapter took me, what, a week and a half? This chapter however has taken its sweet sweet time, and honestly I hope the quoteunquote ''sweet sweet time ''pays off, because I want to entertain you guys with a story I honestly love'' writing. Have you got a schedule for releases? Like Timeleapt? Impossible. I like the ambition for Timeleapt, but for me sometimes things can be too ambituous, for NiYu I think it's pretty impossible, since, Timeleapt isn't written the same as NiYu. I love Timeleapt and wish I could stick to a schedule like that, but as I said it's far too ambituous for me, not that I don't like the ambition. I hope you'll bare with me. Where did your inspiration come from? A mix, probably, Puchi Carat ''and Fullmetal Alchemist'', those are the larger inspirations. Alright. Quit being fishy. You keep bringing up some new project, what's that have to do with NiYu? Do you think it's blocking your writing process? I suppose it's time to let the cat out of the bag. Recently I've been having high hopes for a project I could possibly do for after NiYu ends. Alright. It's question time on that. New Project? Hell yeah new project. I've had a new idea in the work for so long, but I hate to say that it's slightly the reason I've derailed Nichibotsu Yugure chapter 2, I loved this idea ''so so much ''and I had to write it down somewhere, which is why I've pushed back NiYu even further. I hope you forgive me. Anyway, Let's get STARTEEEED!!!!!!!! OH FRIC-- wait wtf do you mean i made this joke already. What's the project called? I'm happy to announce that I'm naming the project SUCHIMU! What's it about? It's set in a distopian sort of future, where criminal activity is basically the only way to survive unless you're one of the "Blessed ones". Blessed ones are people who are allowed to live in the city with the leader, a corrupt man who uses his power and riches to his advantage, he is located in the one only city left in the world, which is the Capital of the country-- Well, the ''world! ''The rest of the world is deserts and small towns. Obviously, there's abused people, needing to break the law just to live, stealing from the big cities, mostly dying. It's a shame to say that it's actually a common sight to watch someone be murdered in this world. The entire series revolves around a rebellion and a war, between the army and the rebels. Sounds like a total difference from NiYu so far if you ask me... Definitely. I decided a change of pace after I complete the Nichibotsu series would be nice. How about some more insight onto this? Perhaps characters? I've one character I'm happy to namedrop. Our protagonist, who goes by the name 'Cesar'(A fake name, since, in this day and age, giving out your name like that if you're not one of the blessed ones isn't a great idea. A lot of people have secrets, in fact, people will be more surprised if you don't than if you do). Cesar is 20 years old and currently works as a bandit, unlike Hayate they're more of a quiet reserved person. They're 183cm tall and weighs 82kg(Kinda useless info but it's always nice to know). Sorry but me telling you any more would spoil you, looks like you're just gonna have to sit tight. Final notes So uh please comment on any speculation or perhaps more questions? I'd be happy to answer them. For the record I'm providing character details from NiYu on request. And, possibly some questions about SUCHIMU if you're curious. Thanks for reading everyone. Category:Blog posts